User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.5 - May 17, 2019
General Expedition Docks *The Expedition Docks are now open in R2! :What's that you might ask? Well this is an upgrade on Region 1's bounty system. :Every day, 3 random ships will spawn at the expedition docks in Mistport. 1 Wildcard ship, 1 Merchant ship, and 1 Bounty ship. Each have their own "pool" of ships that can spawn. :Speak to dockhand Ciel to see if there's a new wave of ships ready to spawn. *Developer Notes :Sadly, each pool only has about... 1 ship right now. This was basically opened so we could get the normal bounties out to you guys, I hope to get a ton more ships in in the future. - RockNRed. Item Changes * Feather Falling has been added or increased on the following items: **Viridian Archmage Boots from 1 -> 2 **Olivian Mage Boots from 2 -> 3 **Elementalists Sandals from 0 -> 1 **Locust's Sandals 1 -> 2 **Scarlet Ward 2 -> 3 **Leafveil Shroud 0 -> 2 * Removed one level of Sharpness from Silverweight Axe ** the amount of DPS you could get from it was insanely high. The base damage has remained at 12. *New patron items have been added: **The Madman's Leggings **The Cobealtean Charm **The Moon's Shadow **Nightfall & Sunrise. :Thank you RockNRed, Cobalts, nightmessenger, and Distruction / RockNRed, respectively, for supporting the server! King's Valley Minor New Features * An Ender Chest has been added to C'Taz's workshop Minor Bug Fixes * King's Herald now tells you to break spawners instead of loot chests when you ask him what a bounty is * It no longer rains on the barrier blocks on top of the Kaul arena to reduce lag and improve visibility - though it is still thunderstorming during the fight Celsian Isles Major New Features * Expedition Docks (as stated above - here) * A new poi has been added to the Mistport Outlands region, The Watch * A new poi has been added to the Ocean's Reach region, Madman's Redoubt * If you were a current patron for the launch of the gray dungeon, your head has been added to the dungeon. Minor New Features * Some cave systems in the first half of Cyan have received cosmetic upgrades to make this section of the dungeon less uniform/easier to navigate * The crazed miners of Cyan seem to have left some explosive caches but also some of their best loot next to ghast spawners. How silly. * Multiple shops in Al Nera are now named. * Unholy Caster is now a stick * Gray Wool Dungeon will now broadcast "X has defeated The Valley of The Forgotten Pharaohs" * 5 new NPCs have been added for patreon items. * An NPC has been forcefully abducted moved and re-used for a patron item. * Pulsating Silver has been added to Cavern of Cinders to prevent having to run the Volcano when making the Gas Mask. * The POI's for the Rapier patron item now have 4 of the necessary items Major Bug Fixes * Herriot the Loyal has had several typos corrected. It is now possible to start the quest's combat encounter if you were not allowed to enter the fight due to someone already being in there. There is also dialog if you have opened the chest the blade is in but do not have the blade in your inventory * Fixed pre-triggered mechanism in Gray * Dying in the Frostgate Catacombs is now safe, well as safe as dying can be Minor Bug Fixes * Removed a few spawners and adjusted activation range for remaining spawners in Abbey of Angels. The soul sand bubble elevators have also been replaced with traditional ladders. * Added honeypots for Sunken Ship and Tangled Cove * Elegy of the Pharaoh is now written by an unknown author instead of an unkown one * a missing water block in Lime is now not missing * A typo in the starved pirate's chat messages during the harbinger trial has been fixed * A few typos fixed in Squire Tano's dialog * Fisherman Feya no longer displays as FishermanFeya in chat * Swordsman Myrl's dialog has been updated slightly * The Dazed Guard has had one word changed * A typo in Bowman Peyton's dialog has been fixed. * A word has been added to First Mate Jones's post quest dialog * Region 2 block suppliers have a more coherent message * Several typos fixed in Quegon's dialog * Artol had a minor change in punctuation * Ollie now talks in a way that looks less like a mistake * A minor change was done to Erika's dialog * A minor change was made to the Reserve Clerk's dialog * Martha has had one word removed from her dialog * A very minor change was made to one line of C'Rondis's dialog * Multiple typos fixed in Captain Lamis's dialog * A brewing stand in region 2 has had its blaze powder removed * Multiple issues with Archivist Nyra's dialog have been resolved * String near Delacroix in nightroost has been removed * Ashai found their missing period * Opened the teleporter to the floating carnival. * Fixed broken shulker stations in Frostgate, Steelmeld, Wispervale, Alnera, and Rahkeri * Removed "free anvils" from shulker stations in Frostgate, Molta, Steelmeld, and Alnera * Temporarily removed a pointless door in Frostgate. Yell at @goblin to do his job please. * A redundant word in Lt. Aulber's dialog has been removed * Sabotage's advancement has had its description reworded and a typo has been corrected * Added a comma to a line of Riaz's dialog * Multiple spots where it was possible to get stuck in Wispervale are no longer possible to get stuck in * Fixed abilities triggering on armor stands and invulnerable mobs * Ebonee now has dialog reminding you where to go during Out With a Bang * Aquamarine should be harder to push * Multiple typos fixed in Mellea's dialog * Fixed a typo in the Frostgate Guard's dialog * Fixed various exposed bedrock in Frostgate ocean biome, Viridian Isles ocean biome, Tangled Cove, Alnera river, Whitecliffe Citadel, and Valley of the Forgotten Pharaohs * Fixed improperly rotated iron bars in decorative ship along Frostgate ship route * Fixed floating seagrass and air pockets in ocean around Viridian Isles circus ships * Archeological Digsite no longer has a chest claiming to contain a lore book that is actually empty * A typo in Blake Lynch's dialog has been fixed * Fixed broken trap in Mini Oasis Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs